Little Dove (A Oneshot)
by Oly in Flight
Summary: A oneshot surrounding Alita Bellerose before she arrives at Silver Scarlet Academy or even meet her first friend on the train. This is the story of her meeting with one of her most unique partners. / Canon story of the SSA universe, oneshot.


**Little Dove**

 _I do not own Pokemon nor Shiny Eeveee's story 'Silver Scarlet Academy'. I do, however, own the OC in this story._

The waves crashed against the cliffside, Wingull cawing in the distance. Thankfully, no one was out and about in Ambrette Town, so Alita felt comfortable enough to take her old jacket off. Pyrrha and Rose padded next to her, the little Fennekin and Skitty taking care to keep close. Well, her starter was anyways, the excited pink kitten zooming all over the place.

"R-rose, p-please st-stop, i-if you w-want to..." The Skitty stopped, turned around, and ran over, deliberately leaping onto her shoulder. Pyrrha took her lead, taking up her other shoulder. Thankfully they were light, so it didn't slow them down and make the two little Pokemon impatient.

The other Pokeballs at her waist cracked open, letting out her other Pokemon. Bleu merely glowed a brief pink and floated up, the Espurr settling on her head. Mystic blinked slowly and yawned, pacing up and sitting at her heels. Romeo huffed at the Trapinch, the recently-evolved Liepard making a brief round around her and walking ahead, waving his tail in annoyance."O-Okay."

They walked along, crunch of her shoes on gravel echoing through the small town. Thankfully one came back from the Pokemon Performance on the beach. She was finally brave enough to do this. She was going to explore Gliterring Cave.

The walk was quick, the dark windows of the Fossil Research Lab flashing by as they walked past, the foreboding shadows riddling her arms with goosebumps. She was snapped out of her fright by Rose, who let a loud, "Nyyaa!" and raced off, excitedly circling around a Rhyhorn pen. A woman stood guard, her amused green eyes watching her Pokemon play. She blanched at her Ranger Corps uniform.

Rose took notice of everyone staring and ran back, popping through the fence with ease and taking her place back on her shoulder. The woman let out an easy smile, which was at least a bit soothing.

"Heading to Glittering Cave?" She asked. Alita nodded, shyly lowering her head.

"Y-yes. I-I'm s-sorry for m-my Pokemon..." The Ranger waved her hand in dismissal.

"It's alright, not many Trainers have Pokemon that follow and cling to them so easily." She opened the pen and let out a high whistle. One of the grey armored Pokemon lazily paced over, a saddle already on his back. She patted its head, making it lay down, and looked at her.

"This big guy right here will take you to Glittering Cave, all you have to do is help him guide a bit. The path's too rocky and sharp, where he comes in. So, watch your feet. Got that all down?" Alita nodded and blushed.

"Y-y-yes." The Ranger nodded and gestured for her to get on the Rhyhorn.

Taking the hint, she carefully walked forward and set her Pokemon down. "S-s-sorry everyone..." Taking up Pokeballs, she returned them in red beams of light. She then turned and gently got on the Rock-type, careful not to hurt it. It let a grunt and stood up, walking towards the rocky path.

Its pace wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast, not that she could blame it. It did have to carry her, after all. Alita looked around, quietly in awe at the little Pokemon scurrying between the rocks.

Sandile and Hippopotas were scurrying between and under the rocks, letting out calls as they raced. The little crocodiles and hippos sometimes popped up beside her, playfully bumping or nipping at her toes. Curious Helioptile sometimes hopped on, tilting their head curiously at her and then jumping back into the shrubs of stone.

Cliffs rose to her left, an open sea slapping against the cliffside to her right. She unconciously tightened her hands around the saddle, prompting Rhyhorn to move faster.

She let out a cry as suddenly her transport raced forward, easily crushing stone left and right as they moved forward. In a flash, they were suddenly on smooth stone and dirt, the maw of Glittering Cave nearly unnoticeable. Rhyhorn crouched down, falling asleep.

Blinking, she stepped down. legs shaky. A pop of a Pokeball and Pyrrha leaped out, the Fennekin's warm fur pressing against her legs. She squeaked and relaxed, crouching down and picking up her partner.

"Th-thank you..." The Fennekin yipped, licking her cheek and squriming playfully. Alita giggled and hugged her closer, causing her to cry out happily and nuzzle her cheek. Mustering up every bit of courage she had, she walked into Glittering Cave.

It was dim, the only light being the glowing moss and crystal. The little fox and teen looked in awe as they walked past, the vivid green and blue lighting Alita's unhidden eye up. Grumbles and groans creaked through the earth, the Pokemon sleeping inside making ancient music.

Several paths diverged, but she thankfully read before about the cave. She sticked to the paths marked by a glowing green crystal instead of red, careful to stay in the middle of the path and not disrupt anyone's sleep. She didn't want to burden anyone else.

Suddenly, more warm light flashed into her vision and she blinked as she stepped into what was probably the main cavern. Several artificial lights were set up, a girl working with what appeared to be an _Onix_ of all creatures helping her dig. The giant snake rumbled, causing the girl to turn around.

She was much taller than her (though almost everyone was, she couldn't blame them for her own height), green eyes blinking at her from an olive face. Her hair was held back by a clip, the curling brown hair swirling around her head. She brushed dirt off her torn clothes, nearly blending in with the earth as she looked at her in surprise.

"Never thought anyone would be coming back here, but okay!" The girl called cheerfully, her eyes crinkling as she smiled. "What's your name?" Alita blushed shyly and twiddled her fingers.

"A-Alita..." The girl smiled even wider. "Nice to meet ya, Alita! Name's Jackson, but you can call me Jackie, everyone does. Wanna help me dig, I've been finding fossils left and right here!" She blinked and quietly shuffled forward.

"F-f-fossils?" Jackie lit up like a firework.

"Yep, fossils! I work over at the Research Lab studying them, and boy, is it fun! Kalos is possibly the best place to search for them, especially here in Glittering Cave! It's like this place was the center of prehistoric Pokemon habitats! Ooooh, I gotta take a note of that!" She quickly whipped out a leather journal out of nowhere, flashing through a few pages before scribbling down something with a pen. She then jsut as quickly snapped it shut and put it away.

"Well then, you wanna help?" Alita nodded shyly, determined.

"Y-y-yes, I-I c-came looking f-for one." Jackie cheerfully nodded and motioned for her to come over to the new cavern entrance she had created.

"Well then, you're in luck! I'll let ya keep any fossil you find here since you're helping, and we can restore them over at the Lab!" Her face hesitantly lit up.

"R-really?" she asked, hopeful. The elder nodded. "Yep!"

Alita let out a big smile, carefully tapping a Pokeball. Mystic popped out, the Ant Pit Pokemon blinking at his Trainer. Jackie squealed.

"A Trapinch! You lucky ducky, I've always wanted to catch one! Where'd you find it?!" Her smile grew smaller as she blushed.

"Y-you c-can find a f-few in th-the Badlands." Jackie nodded.

"I definitely have to head out there sometimes! Anyways, Granite, let's get digging!" Her Onix nodded in understanding and with a precise swipe of his tail carefully scooped out a chunk of stone. Turning back to Mystic, she nodded to him.

"C-c-can y-you help m-me f-find f-f-fossils?" The Trapinch blinked and nodded, turning to the wall and biting a chunk out of it. Gulping it done, he continued to do so, devouring the earth with slow and careful bites.

It took ten minutes, with Jackie finding fossils while she had none, before she saw a little glint. "M-M-Mystic, p-please st-stop here." Her Pokemon nodded while Pyrrha leapt out of her arms, sniffing excitedly at the fossil they found.

She crouched down and gently swiped the loose dirt off, the fossil absolutely breathtaking. It was a bit small and looked like the sail of a ship, shimmering like a rainbow even in the low light. "I f-found one!"

Jackie quickly raced over, looking at the fossil with interest. "Hmm, definitely a Sail Fossil, looks like you'll have an Amaura! Though, there are few oddities." Alita blinked, worried, and looked at the older girl.

Jackie was already way ahead. "For one, it's smaller than normal, meaning it must have been a baby when it became a fossil. Two, the coloring is a bit odd, reversed. Though, it'll be a fun challenge to restore!" Taking a look at their handmade cavern, she motioned for them to follow.

"I think it's time to head out, we have dug enough without disturbing the local residents-" She cut off by a roar as suddenly stone rained from above. "Crap, we must have awoken a wild Onix! Take th-!"

A giant stone shadowed Alita in darkness, blocking her only way out as the roof started to cave in. She could hear frantic shouting as Jackie attempted to communicate wth her and Granite. Pyrrha huddled close to her legs as she crushed her fossil to her chest, fumbling for a Pokeball.

"Mystic, return!" Thankfully she managed to aim right, the red beam absorbing her partner back in. She fumbled for Pyrrha's Pokeball when it happened.

Suddenly blue light flooded the area, the heat rising as her partner changed. Pyrrha's legs grew longer, rising up to two legs and fur growing longer. A Howl echoed as the Braixen shot a beam of multi-colored rings at the stone. With a snap, they were free, racing was nowhere to be seen as the cavern groaned more.

Remembering the item she bought, she grabbed the Escape Rope in her pocket. In a flash of light, they were outside, a worried teen and equally worried Rhyhorn pacing. "Alita!"

She was suddenly caught in a hug, the older of the two laughing in relief. "You're okay, I don't have to be blamed for you dying! And holy smokes, your Fennekin evolved! How did you get out?! Escape Ropes only work in registered cave systems!" She rambled.

"P-Pyrrha e-evolved and g-got us b-b-back into t-the main c-cave." Jackie nodded.

"Dang, I was worried for a sec that you got hurt or worse. But, you clearly can handle yourself." She blushed modestly.

"M-m-my p-partner d-did all th-the work..." Jackie grinned.

"Still, getting out of a cave-in is hard! Now, why don't we restore your fossil, I lost nearly all of mine back there and I wanna study them some more."

Alita shyly nodded. " O-okay."

~~~A Bit Later~~~

They were in the Lab, Alita placing her fossil on the chamber floor of the Restoration Machine. Jackie grinned, sliding the door shut and guiding her gently to the blast shelter.

"This is just in case something goes wrong and or the Amaura isn't so nice. Thomas learned that the hard way." She giggled, pressing a button from the miriad of buttons decorating the control panel. "And here we go!"

The Restoration Machine lit up like a firework, glowing brilliantly as the click and squeaks of the machinery came to life. Several moments passed a cry echoed from it, the machine dying down. "And there we are, now, go say hello!"

Alita blinked as Pyrrha and herself carefully stepped towards the Machine. She gently slid the door open and came face to face wit her new partner.

It was immensely cute, brilliant blue eyes with iridescent sails like its fossil perking up from its head. It had white skin, a long neck, stubby legs, a blue underbelly, and crystals the color of its eyes growing on its eyes. The Amaura blinked shyly before letting a happy cry and nuzzling her cheek.

"Amau!" She giggled as she rubbed its head, gently playing with the sails. It let out a happy coo and jumped on her. She nearly fell over, only her Braixen saving her in time. She held the Amaura, giggling as it blew a little frost onto her cheeks. A quick check declared it a she.

"I-I th-think I'll c-call y-you Weiss." Her new friend blinked before calling happily and snuggling closer. Alita carefully turned towards the blast shelter, a big smile on her face. "J-J-Jackie! C-come m-meet Weiss!"

The gawking teen walked out, visibly stunned. "Alita, do you know what _kind_ of Amaura that is?! That's a Shiny Pokemon! This blows all theories of Shinies being genetic mutations by Pokemon that survived the cataclysm and not existing in prehistoric times! This is _AMAZING_!" Weiss giggled and cheered, not understanding.

Alita hesitantly looked at the Shiny. "D-d-do y-you w-want to k-keep her? I-I pr_probably c-caused the c-cave-in..." Jackie frantically shook her head.

"No way am I taking _your_ Pokemon! That little guy's yours and yours alone!" Weiss made a point by cheerfully blowing more frost onto her face. Her gaze softened.

"Y-y-yeah..." She held Weiss closer as she pondered what would happen when headed for the Academy with this new friend.

 **Well, here y'all go! This is a canon story for Alita Bellerose (not the character from my other story, but instead her origin), a member of the main crew for** _ **Silver Scarlet Academy**_ **! I highly recommend submitting an OC to the story, who's OC submissions are still opened.**

 **Also, the other authors currently participating in the story, such as the creator of** _ **Yearning For The Mud**_ **(SomeoftheFame), The 6th Spectral King, and The Awkward Trumpet are creating stories behind their OCs as well! Definitely go check them out for the backstories of your favorite SSA characters!**

 **~Oly In Flight**


End file.
